Hypoglossal nerve stimulation has been proposed for the treatment of obstructive sleep apnea. An example of an implantable hypoglossal nerve stimulation system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,809,442 to Bolea et al. Published data suggest that response to hypoglossal nerve stimulation varies across subjects. It would be desirable to consider adjunct therapies to hypoglossal nerve stimulation to improve outcomes thereof.